


All in a Day's Work

by Wildjinx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildjinx/pseuds/Wildjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having an assistant like Joonmyun is the best thing that has ever happened to Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently you can't Tweet pics at me and _not_ expect me to reply with porn. This is the real fic version of my tweet fic. Also beta'd by LJ user Lattelotus.  <3

The meeting keeps dragging on late into the night. They really need to get this done though, sort out the final details and last minute changes to the project they’ve all been working hard on for the past month and a half. Except Jongin finds it difficult to concentrate on anything but the man sitting too close on his left side. His assistant, Kim Joonmyun is way more than just a secretary, and Jongin would probably have failed as a CEO long ago without the man by his side.  
  
Joonmyun keeps track of time for Jongin so he never misses a single meeting or conference call. All of his emails are sorted through Joonmyun before Jongin even sees a word of it, his assistant taking care of all the trivial things so Jongin has more time to spend on what actually needs his attention. Joonmyun even comes into his office with snacks and a cup of coffee - brewed just the way Jongin likes it - from time to time and demands that Jongin takes at least a five minute break because _Jongin you’ve been working on that file for the past two hours straight and you need to rest your eyes for a bit_. Jongin never misses a meal when Joonmyun’s around to take care of him but the best is when Joonmyun places a plate of food he’s prepared for Jongin himself in front of him. Joonmyun’s cooking might not be the best but it definitely tastes better than anything out of a can, which is what Jongin usually has when he’s pressed for time.  
  
But right now Joonmyun is making his life harder rather than easier. He’s too close and the temptation to touch and take is overwhelming. The irresistible scent of Joonmyun’s cologne is driving him wild, and there’s nothing else he wants more right now than to strip Joonmyun of his expensive suit. He’d like to push Joonmyun down onto the table and listen to the pretty moans that fill the room as Jongin’s fingers caress his skin. The only thing stopping him from actually living out the fantasy playing in his head are the ten other colleagues in the room with them.  
  
Oh right, they’re in the middle of a very important meeting and Jongin should probably be paying attention to it instead of mentally undressing Joonmyun. He settles for nodding at Kyungsoo, pretending to agree with whatever the man is going on in great length about and then Jongin flips through a couple of the pages in the file in front of him. He frowns, faking that he found a discrepancy on the page just so he can lean in, closing whatever is left of the very little space between them so he can whisper in Joonmyun’s ear without looking suspicious.  
  
“I really want to touch you right now,” Jongin says quietly to Joonmyun. He keeps his voice low so there’s no chance of being overheard. Joonmyun’s eyes widen a bit but otherwise he doesn’t react. He glances briefly at Jongin before dutifully turning his attention back to Kyungsoo, who is now engaged in a debate with Yifan. Hand resting on Joonmyun’s thigh, Jongin says more insistently, “I want to see you spread out on the table for me.”  
  
Joonmyun gasps but Jongin can’t tell if it’s because of his words or because he places his hand over Joonmyun’s crotch. He doesn’t palm him, he just likes to feel Joonmyun harden for him through the fabric of his dress pants. Joonmyun can’t stop the tiniest moan from escaping the back of his throat as Jongin spends another minute or two whispering all the filthy things he wants to do to Joonmyun into his ear before he pulls away.  
  
By the time the meeting comes to an end, Joonmyun’s face is slightly flushed and he can’t sit still, every once in a while shifting in his seat as he tries to resist the urge to touch himself. Jongin stands, thanks everyone for all their hard work and taking time out of their busy schedules to attend the meeting. One by one, men filter out of the room, each bowing respectfully and shaking Jongin’s hand until it is just Joonmyun and Jongin left in the room.  
  
“That was low,” Joonmyun complains as soon as everyone is gone. He starts to gather up his and Jongin’s files from the table but Jongin grabs him by the wrist and tells him to _leave it_.  
  
“You liked it,” Jongin shrugs, grabbing Joonmyun’s cock again to prove his point. He traces the outline of his arousal, hard and hot, through his pants and Joonmyun hisses. Jongin can’t wait another minute. He takes Joonmyun by the wrist, tugging him down the deserted hall and back into his large office, closing the door behind them. There’s a satisfying click as he turns the lock on the door, trapping them both inside.  
  
As he advances, Joonmyun retreats, backing up until his ass bumps up against Jongin’s mahogany desk and he’s got no where else to go. His hands fist in the back of Jongin’s shirt as his boss starts by sucking bruises into his neck, softly at first but then harsher. He needs to see the marks, evidence that Joonmyun belongs to him. They’ll last for days before they heal and Jongin will enjoy making new ones before they fade away completely.  
  
Jongin takes his time, slowly pulling the tie loose from around Joonmyun’s neck before starting on the buttons of his shirt. When he’s done he pushes the material off Joonmyun’s shoulders and watches as it falls down his arms. A tug on each sleeve frees Joonmyun’s hands from the shirt and Jongin carelessly tosses it in on the floor. Joonmyun moans softly as Jongin pushes him back down onto the desk, leaving a trail of kisses down Joonmyun’s chest as he takes his time working on getting the button of his pants undone.  
  
“Lube,” Jongin says but Joonmyun is already one step ahead of him, stretching and twisting until he can reach into the first drawer of Jongin’s desk to grab the bottle. It’s mostly empty and he’ll have to get a new one soon or they’ll be stuck taking turns blowing each other for a while (not that there is anything wrong with blowjobs, Joonmyun just prefers getting off with Jongin’s cock pounding into his prostate).  
  
Jongin doesn’t even look up from where he’s dragging his teeth against Joonmyun’s hip, just holds out his hand and waits for Joonmyun to press the bottle into his palm. Joonmyun lifts his hips as Jongin tugs on his pants, dragging them along with his boxers down Joonmyun’s thighs. Jongin only has enough patience to pull them off one of his legs before he settles himself in between Joonmyun’s thighs again.  
  
Joonmyun takes the bottle back, popping the lid to squeeze out a generous amount onto Jongin’s fingers before two of them are pressing deep inside, making him throw his head back to moan loudly. He’s glad that there’s no one left in the building to hear how much of a slut he is for their boss’ cock; how much he loves riding it; how perfectly Jongin’s cock fits inside him and how much it makes Joonmyun scream right before he comes.  
  
No matter how much of a hurry Jongin is in, he still takes his time opening Joonmyun up. He thoroughly fucks him with his fingers, ignoring Joonmyun’s cock until he’s begging, _Jongin, please, just touch me already_. He gives Joonmyun’s cock a couple of rough pumps and by the time he’s three fingers deep, pressing relentlessly against Joonmyun’s prostate, he decides that he’s prepared enough (but really it’s because Jongin can’t wait any longer, he needs to bury himself inside Joonmyun or he feels like he’ll spontaneously combust).  
  
Joonmyun whines, clinging to his shoulders when Jongin is ready, hard cock pressed against Joonmyun's waiting entrance. And this is one of Jongin's favourite parts, watching Joonmyun's expressions shift as he slowly pushes into him, Joonmyun's body easily opening up for Jongin's cock.  
  
Joonmyun digs his fingers into Jongin's back as he starts to move, building up a quick and desperate pace. Jongin knows that neither of them are going to last long because they're too worked up (not to worry though, Jongin will take his time later, fucking Joonmyun torturously slow until he's sobbing with the need to come), so he doesn't waste any time reaching between them to pump Joonmyun's cock hard and fast, matching the rhythm of his own hips slapping against Joonmyun's perfect ass.  
  
Joonmyun's hands slide up Jongin's back and tangle in his hair, pulling him in for a messy kiss. His lips part just as easily for Jongin's tongue as his ass did for his cock. Jongin groans against Joonmyun's mouth, fucking him open faster as Joonmyun desperately tries to keep up.  
  
"Joonmyun," Jongin moans deeply and it's enough to turn Joonmyun into a shuddering mess as he comes with one more push of Joonmyun's cock into his prostate. He cries out Jongin's name as his body practically explodes with pleasure, his cock twitching as he makes a mess all over Jongin's hand and even on his own stomach.  
  
Nothing feels better than when Joonmyun comes, his sweet ass tightening even more around him as Jongin tries to fuck him through it. Jongin barely lasts another three seconds before he gives in to the overwhelming pleasure. He fills Joonmyun up with his cock one last time before he comes, spilling deep inside him.  
  
Jongin rides out his orgasm with short, gentle thrusts into Joonmyun making him moan from over-sensitivity as they lazily lick into each other's mouths. When Jongin finally pulls out, Joonmyun has to bite his tongue to keep himself from complaining. It's the worst part for him, when Jongin leaves him cold as he goes to collect their clothes.  
  
But always the gentleman, Jongin helps Joonmyun dress himself before he gets his own pants on. Joonmyun can feel Jongin's come drip down his inner thigh and stain yet another pair of dress pants, but he won't have to worry about it for long. Not when Jongin catches his lips in one more scorching kiss, before he's pulling Joonmyun toward the elevator.  
  
He helps Joonmyun into the passenger seat of his convertible and drives back to his apartment where he fucks at Joonmyun two more times before they fall asleep wrapped in the warmth of each other's arms. In the morning Jongin wakes up to a cold bed but he’s with the smell of coffee and breakfast lingering in the air. After another round in the shower and they’re both ready to repeat another day at the office.  
  
The only thing that would make Jongin’s life complete is if he could finally work up the courage to put that ring he’s had tucked away in a secret place around Joonmyun’s finger.  
  
(Joonmyun says yes, of course.)


End file.
